


The best way to win his heart (is sake)

by jodontesajodontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, drunk yuuri, yuuri on victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodontesajodontes/pseuds/jodontesajodontes
Summary: ,,When the first bottle was emptied, he yelled for the next one, and the waiter brought it in a hurry. That night wouldn’t have happened anything else only if Yuuri didn’t have to go to the restroom. The Japanese skater tried to sneak out quietly and unnoticed, but it must have been his unlucky day, because Victor was staring right in his direction..."
Cinnamon roll and his Russian finally have The Talk.





	

By the time they got home, Yuuri was slightly shaking even in his warm coat. His gloves were frozen to his fingers, he had a hard time taking them off. The winter wasn’t joking this year either. Victor watched his pitiful attempts with a smile, then stepped closer to offer a helping hand.

,,Yuuri, wait a minute. Let me help.” He peeled off the gloves from Yuuri’s hand, and warmed them with his breath. Meanwhile Yuuri started to blush barely noticeably. Just Victor’s hand on his own brought out this reaction. Yuuri didn’t expect the small kiss either, which one was placed on his hand by Victor. Then as nothing would’ve happened, he let go of Yuuri and continued to twiddle with his shoelaces. As for his student, he was frozen in place, like he had been turned to stone, unable to move, his mind couldn’t catch up with the recent events. He wasn’t even sure it’s happened for real.

After that Victor headed to the diner, they were both famished after the day-long training and Yuuri’s mother was an excellent cook.

Once they finished their meal, Yuuri sneaked out of the room, before anyone could tell him otherwise. He needed time to think. He didn’t know what was going on around him, but felt its consequences as it effected his life. Victor’s arrival was like a bolt from the blue. There was no storm to warn him before. Victor just appeared in his life suddenly, and didn’t seem to leave any time soon. Not as Yuuri would mind. His greatest dream came true, the Olympic Champion Victor Nikiforov was his coach, who lived under the same roof as Yuuri. It was almost too beautiful to be true.

While Yuuri was laying in his bed thinking, Victor remembered back to the old Russian days, and since he had no vodka, with the help of a bottle of sake. He’s been emptying it suspiciously fast, which made the other guests worry quite a lot. Victor wasn’t the kind to show his tipsiness, he was Russian after all. His eyes were distant, as if he would’ve been somewhere else and kept taking swigs at his bottle. He didn’t trouble to pour it into cups, obviously he wanted to drink himself to oblivion. When the first bottle was emptied, he yelled for the next one, and the waiter brought it in a hurry. That night wouldn’t have happened anything else only if Yuuri didn’t have to go to the restroom. The Japanese skater tried to sneak out quietly and unnoticed, but it must have been his unlucky day, because Victor was staring right in his direction (with his second bottle half-emptied).

,,Yuuri!!!” He cried out keenly, as he noticed his unlucky student. Victor didn’t offer him a chance to escape, he was quickly by his side hugging him tight:

,,Here you are! I’ve been thinking about you. What kind if manners do you have, if you let the guest drinking alone, right? Join me. No, I don’t accept any kind of objection, you’re allowed to have fun once in a while!” His Russian accent was getting stronger with each sip of sake. The English words were slurred and slow.

,,Victor, I’m not sure I should drink, we have training tomorrow… and for that matter I’m perfectly sure that you shouldn’t drink more.” Yuuri broached the second part a bit more silently, but gave in to the gentle force and took a seat next to his couch.

,,Well, what shall we drink to?” Victor raised his glass, as he would tell a toast on a feast.

,,To victory!” whispered Yuuri with downcast eyes, the words left his mouth hardly audible, and he started to regret them immediately. He pressed his hands to the mouth blinking at Victor scared, who just screamed with a laughter. He’s never seen Victor so beautiful. His eyes were sparkling from happiness and alcohol, as he enjoyed Yuuri’s reaction shouting in Russian into the world and slapping his knee. Yuuri stated diplomatically in thought that his coach has drunk way too much already. Once he was done laughing, he looked at Yuuri with an odd seriousness.

,,Yuuri, do you like me?” The question caught him totally off guard, like everything else Victor ever did. He didn’t know what to say, simply took the sake bottle in his embarrassment and took a huge sip. The alcohol burned his throat, because he wasn’t used to it. Almost immediately the drink started to warm his stomach and he welcomed the pleasant feeling as he was getting relaxed. Alcohol truly helps a lot, he thought languidly. But the question was hanging in the air, waiting to be answered. Yuuri drank a bit more and only after that did he open his mouth to speak:

,,You slightly surprised me. Actually…. you always do.” he hesitated, as he searched for the correct English words, then carried on slowly. ,,Yes. I do like you. I was maybe 10 when I saw your first skating competition. I was truly amazed, you were so perfect. Tomorrow I’ll feel ashamed because of these. Or you won’t remember at all. Maybe it’d be the best.”  A bitter smile accompanied his last sentence, the kind of deep resignation, that not even the alcohol could erase. Lost in his sad thoughts, he stopped talking. But Victor didn’t let him suffer alone. Despite of their drunkenness, they payed attention to each other. Victor attuned to Yuuri’s feelings involuntarily, and he was listening only to him.

,,I don’t want to forget this. I won’t.” Victor told honestly, his joking mood was left far behind. He was hardly ever seen like this. He’s been always careful to keep this side of him hidden, since he thought it’d make him look weak, but it was still his truest self. The real Victor, the one what about Yuuri only could catch moments, stolen looks, was finally out in the open. Victor wanted to tell Yuuri so much, every restrained idea, every repressed desire. His protection fell apart when it came about Yuuri. The shield became glass and shattered in pieces, what’s left behind, was only a good but lonely man. A man who loved Yuuri with all his heart, but didn’t know if his feelings were mutual. He didn’t dare to hope so.

Encouraged by the alcohol they looked in each other’s eyes for a long time, searching for the other’s feelings buried deep down, the places which were covered by a curtain until now. Then Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand slowly, who nuzzled close to him. They melted in the kiss, which was slow like the flow of the river and peaceful like the falling of leaves in autumn. An introduction was this kiss, not fast, not hurried, they were getting to know each other’s taste, explore their souls through their lips. And they welcomed gladly what they’ve found. They found each other. It was a feeling, like when the drowning gets the first sip of air. Their bodies was full of life, their souls full of hope.

They spent the night laying in Yuuri’s bed, quietly talking. Victor spoke with gentle praising, told Yuuri all of the nicknames he figured out for him. He could’ve talked for hours, telling his love how perfect and wonderful he was. And Yuuri blushed happily by his side for Victor became finally his. On the next morning they hugged each other relieved that they didn’t dream all of it. Yuuri whispered the lazy Russian, they soon had to go training.

,,We have a Championship to win. Come on!” said Yuuri confidently, he was already fully clothed, watching as Victor climbed out of the bed with pitiful whimpers.

,,I’m terribly hungover, Yuuri, go ahead, I’ll catch up. I just need a cold shower.

Yuuri nodded sympathetically and left the room. Victor went to the restroom with his hands to his head, but on his face there was still a small smile. He didn’t smile with his mouth, more like with his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Hungarian originally, so I feel like that version is much better... Nevermind, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
